Kaiba In Wonderland
by Neo Gothika
Summary: Based on Alice In Wonderland, but with Duel Monsters instead! Kaiba takes on the Alice role with the Dark Magician as the White Rabbit! Review please! For Hwoarang Girl


**Kaiba In Wonderland**

****

**A/N:** My parody of the original story of Alice in Wonderland, but with Seto Kaiba and Duel Monsters instead! Especially for my bestest best friend Hwoarang Girl, who helped me with developing this particular piece while I was visiting not too long back. I've been helping her get back into Fanfiction again, so she'll be updating again soon with any luck. Read her stuff, it's quality work! Oh, and if you're reading this Von, thanks for the disk you gave me before I left! Ludwig Kakumei rocks my sock!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Don't own Alice in Wonderland. Simple as. Story is based on the Walt Disney version (not a patient reader ::sighs:: ) but only loosely cos I really can't remember how the bloody thing goes right now. Sorry!

* * *

"_**I should stop having White Wine Spritzers before bed" - Maximillion Pegasus, Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie**_

* * *

_****_

_**One**_

It just so happened that by chance Seto Kaiba had been walking through Domino Park that morning. Under normal circumstances, he would never have thought of wasting his time with something as menial as a casual stroll, but this morning his passing through the park had purpose. He needed to get to the other side of the town, and with his mode of transport ironically in for a service, the wealthy teen had no choice but to walk. Walking through Domino park was quicker than scaling round it to avoid the oncoming of happy families out walking their dogs or having pleasant picnics bathed in the summer sun, and Seto Kaiba was all about efficiency. His deep blue gaze jumped from a happy couple on a blanket cloaked in the shade of a large oak tree to a young family running around after one another in a frenzy. Kaiba grunted softly in disapproval and reaffixed his attention on the path ahead of him.

"I have no time for meaningless games," he muttered, although he was speaking to no one in particular, it seemed apparent to those he passed that he was conversing with himself. "I have a business deal to finalise." indeed, Seto had agreed to anew deal with a partnering company to create a new kind of duelling arena. KaibaCorp had to always be on the forefront of Duelling technology. But maybe if he had not been passing through Domino Park that morning, or perhaps if he had not let his sudden insatiable curiosity get the better of him, this tale may not have come to pass. For it was at around that time something unusual caught the uptight teenager's eye.

He had to blink several times just to reassure himself that he had seen what he had though he'd seen. A white rabbit. Sounds simple enough. But this white rabbit seemed far too big to be an ordinary white rabbit. It was taller than himself, but only by a small degree. It had leant itself casually against the trunk of an elm tree, its eyes cast downward and its human-like form relaxed. Was this even a rabbit? Its only rabbit-like features were its white long ears and its bushy tail. Save these features, it looked human. When its gaze met Seto's, he was barely able to believe what he was looking at. Those eyes. Those piercing blue eyes. He had seen them many times before, each time they seemed to goade him, and remind him of his inferiority. The rabbit raised its pale delicate hand to pull a few stray strands of long purple hair out of its face, and it was all clear.

That rabbit was a he, and on top of that, it was no ordinary he; that rabbit was the Dark Magician, the favourite card of Seto's rival, Yugi. The Dark Magician smiled almost cockily and extended his index finger, shaking it as if to scold him. Kaiba's confused looked gave way to infuriation at the Duel Monster, and when the mage turned and started to run away, he was compelled to follow it and discover the meaning behind its sudden appearance, despite his pressing business meeting.

The Dark Magician was well aware that he was being followed, and he knew exactly where to take Kaiba. He had been banking on the young man following him right from the start. He lead Kaiba through many trees, into an area of the park no one knew even existed. He stopped at the entrance to a cave and turned to face his pursuer. Kaiba grinded to a halt, his long white coat flapping about him, his fists clenched.

"I have no time to play chase, fool," Kaiba growled.

"Oh, but of course, sorcerer," the Dark Magician replied calmly. "If you would be so kind as to follow me." the Dark Magician turned to face the mouth of the cave and was about to start walking in when Kaiba stopped him.

"Wait!" Kaiba called, anger still lacing his words. "Why the hell should I follow you of all people? What's in it for me?"

"For you?" the Dark Magician turned back, his face and tone still the epitome of calm. "For you, sorcerer, there is a power beyond your imagination; a power that you may not be able to understand or wield. But stay with me, for if you get lost, I will not come to find you." and with this, he started into the cave. "But know this," he added, stopping again after entering three feet. "I do not like you, sorcerer. I do not want to help you, but I feel there is no other alternative. My loyalty lies forever with my king, and it is he I shall obey and no other. So if you try to ask anything of me...tough shit." as he continued to advance, Kaiba reluctantly followed, curious of the extent of this great power to be approached by the pharaoh's bodyguard concerning it.

"What's with the bunny outfit?" Kaiba sneered, motioning to the ears and tail that now adorned the tall mage. Kaiba could hear the Dark Magician's eye twitch at this.

"None of your business," he scoffed in response.

After entering only seven feet, pitch blackness engulfed the two, Kaiba losing sight of the Dark Magician.

"What is this trickery?!" Kaiba demanded, trying to find a wall to guide him.

"Don't lose me, Kaiba boy," the Dark Magician's calm voice grew all the more taunting. "You wouldn't want to take a fall now, would you?" at this, Kaiba felt the ground beneath him suddenly disappear and he let out a cry as he started to fall. his heart was pounding in his chest as he fell faster and faster.

Suddenly his descent slowed rapidly, as he almost started to float down. Millions of voices seemed to flood his head: the voices of Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Téa, Pegasus, Duke, Mai, Serenity, Mokuba, Bakura, Ishizu, Odeon and Marik. The voices grew louder the further he floated down, and he was eventually compelled to cover his ears to silence the noise. As quickly as the noise had started, it stopped, and gave way merely to the melodic ticking of clocks.

Kaiba must have passed about fifty different clocks before his feet touched the ground again. Before his stood a plain wooden door, nothing special about it at all. With nowhere else to go, and no sign of the Dark Magician, Kaiba saw no other alternative than to go through the door and examine what was on the other side. He closed the door behind him as he entered into a grand, high-roofed chamber, with a beautiful Crystal door at the end. But Kaiba was not alone in this serene chamber. By the door, lifting his deep fuchsia gaze upon Kaiba's entry, was another mage, this time he was adorned fully in black leather, with odd fuchsia splashes here and there. His unusually-shaped helmet sat comfortably on his head as his gaze followed Kaiba with interest, and oddly lecherous smile developing on his face.

Poor Kaiba didn't see it coming. Well, how could he? It all happened so fast. He turned his back away from the leather-clad mage for one moment and he saw his moment to pounce. Before Kaiba knew what was happening, a leather gloved hand came into contact with his backside. Yes, Kaiba got spanked.

"FUCK!" Kaiba cursed loudly, whipping round to face his attacker, blushing madly. He didn't like who he saw standing before him. It was none other than the Magician of Black Chaos, a sly lecherous grin plastered on his blue-tinged face.

"Hey there!" his grin remained constant. "I've been waiting for you! Welcome to the Commencement Chamber!"

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N:** OK, so there wasn't a lot of humour in this part, unless seeing Kaiba get spanked by the Magician of Black Chaos and Dark boy in bunny ears tickles your funny bone, in which case yay! I'm working on getting Hwoarang Girl to draw Dark boy in them ears (I've poked her about it a fair amount) and when she sends it to me I'll let you all know, and anyone who wants to take a peek can say so and I'll forward it to them! I know the part is short, but they'll get longer! And watch out next part for the Trials of Commencement. Bye!


End file.
